A Favour
by moose-girl6
Summary: Lily tells a lie to James...and then uses Sirius to make it true... Lemon. So much Lemon. This is vastly different to anything I've written before.


"I did a bad thing."

"What?"

"I lied to james."

"About what?"

"I said I'd already had sex when I hadn't."

"So? Tell him the truth."

"I can't! He was so upset when he thought I'd never done it and he had!"

"Lily, there is nothing a man wants more than to be the only person who's ever fucked their girl. Believe me. Tell him."

"No. I really can't. He looked so guilty. I can't do that to him."

"Well he's going to find out at some point."

"What?"

"Y'know, when the first time you do it and you – er – 'pop'."

"Nice image. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"Oh god I hadn't thought about that."

"Well now you have."

"What can I do?"

"Fuck someone else?"

"Sirius, be reasonable."

"What? You need to have had sex so that you and James can have sex, but you can't have sex with him. The reasonable option here is to fuck someone else."

"..."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Find someone. Someone you trust who you know wouldn't dare tell James."

"Like…"

"I dunno. Like Remus or Peter."

"Or you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's my best mate."

"And you'd be doing him a favour."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not being the person that his girlfriend cheats on him with."

"What?! But you just said yourself that it's the only option."

"No."

"And it wouldn't be cheating."

"Yes it would."

"No it wouldn't. It'd be one friend doing another friend a favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes. As if you were putting up shelves or something."

"God you really are a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes, which is why I need your help!"

"Okay, okay, keep your wig on."

"So you'll do it – er – me?"

"I suppose."

"Great. I'll owe you one."

"No, I don't want that."

"What?"

"You owing me one."

"Why not?"

"Because up until you pay me back I'll be thinking about why you owe me one."

"So?"

"James is like my brother. He can read me really well. And if I'm remembering fucking you he'll see something's off."

"Okay, so I'll do something for you now."

"Okay. Like what?"

"I dunno. Sexual favours?"

"Really?"

"Well, why not? I'm sure practise couldn't hurt."

"Practise? So you've given other people sexual favours? God Evans, no wonder everyone says you're so nice."

"What? No! I have never given anyone sexual favours thank you very much, which is actually my point. Because I've never done it, I don't know what I'll be doing. I need practice."

"Okay. Fair enough I suppose."

"Yes. It is."

"So what will you do?"

"Oh – um – what can I do?"

"Really Evans? Are you so naïve?"

"Look, I don't talk about this stuff much. I can use my imagination, but I don't know exactly what it is people get up to when they fuck each other."

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach you then."

"I guess so."

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what can I do?"

"Well, there are lots of things you could do."

"Like?"

"Hand-job. Blow-job. Striptease. Pole dance. Anal. Rimming. You could make out with a girl in front of me."

"Sirius."

"What?"

"I am not doing that."

"Okay. Well start with the basics."

"Okay."

"Have you ever given a hand-job?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well then I'll teach you how to do that."

"Okay."

"And you can try that out on James tonight. It's prudish enough that he won't expect anything else."

"Okay. And then?"

"You want more?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Well I suppose I could tutor you in blowjobs."

"Tutor?"

"Talk you through the correct technique and such."

"Okay. And then try that out on James?"

"Hmm. That one's a bit more advanced. He might expect something more after that."

"Okay, so why don't I give you a blow job as your sexual favour?"

"Well, I was hoping for some lesbian kissing…"

"Sirius."

"Okay fine."

"If I give you a blow job you'll take my virginity slowly and gently?"

"And give you a mind blowing orgasm."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Say it."

"If I give you a blow job you'll take my virginity slowly and gently and give me a mind blowing orgasm."

"It's a deal."

They shook on it and stood up.

"Now?"

"What?"

"Shall we do it now?"

"Eager aren't we Evans?"

"I just want to get it out of the way."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So now?"

"Um, how about tomorrow. James is meant to be home by 5 and it's almost 4 already."

"Do you really take that long?"

"Oh I could take all night if you wanted me to, but I think for your first time we need to take things slowly."

"Okay. So tomorrow then."

"Lunch time?"

"No he'll be home for lunch. How about 9 o'clock? He's got a big presentation at 9 which is meant to last an hour and then there'll be meetings after it for the rest of the day."

"Okay. Shall I come round here?"

"No it'd feel too weird. I'll come to yours."

"Okay."

"Do you know any contraceptive spells?"

"All of 'em."

"Gross."

He smirked

"Make sure you use them, okay? I don't want to have to elope because you knocked me up."

"Who said anything about eloping? If you were preggers I'd make sure you shagged him as soon as possible and then get the hell out of the way."

"Twat."

"You love me."

"Not really."

"You want to fuck me."

"Only for educative purposes."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

The next morning Lily went round to Sirius' flat and stood nervously in the doorway to the living room after he let her in.

The living room was directly connected to the bedroom and she could see the bed from where she was standing.

It made her feel incredibly nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" Sirius came up behind her and put a hand on her arm.

She looked at him. "not particularly"

He grinned at her "It's okay. It's just making good on a promise."

She smiled.

"Shall we – er – do it then?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Slowly." She reminded him

"Yes, slowly." He agreed.

They stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you want to kiss first or something?"

"not really."

"Right"

"But I suppose it might help."

"okay. In the name of helping, maybe we should - er - take our clothes off?"

"okay."

Lily undid the buttons on her blouse and slid out of her jeans as Sirius pulled his shirt off. As he undid her belt she started giggling.

"What?" he asked, self-consciously.

"It's just that I'd always thought a man taking off his belt to make sweet love to me would be sexy as hell but you kind of look like a little boy."

"hey, I'm sexy!"

"Sure you are."

"I am! I got you into bed, didn't I?"

"not yet you haven't."

"True. But I'm about to."

Lily laughed again.

"What now?"

"I'm about to get banged by Sirius Black."

"Yes you are my dear. Now less of this giggling. You're putting junior off."

"Junior? Did you name your penis?"

"Yes." He said defensively.

"Why?"

"It's very precious to me."

"So're my breasts but I haven't named them."

"No, but James has." The mention of James made them both incredibly uncomfortable again.

"Has he?" Lily said carefully.

"Yes. Betty and Bertha."

The absurdity of it made Lily laugh again, releasing the tension.

This time Sirius laughed too.

The next second they were kissing as if they'd wanted to since they first met, which in Sirius' case wasn't exactly untrue.

Lily Evans.

The girl his best friend was in love with.

Losing her virginity to Sirius Black.

The best friend of the boy she was in love with.

Nothing more.

Never anything more.

Until now.

Her hands slid through his hair as his reached down over the small of her back to grip her firm, plentiful backside. Their mouths were joined, tongues pressed in to each other and breath coming hot and quick.

He grabbed her bum, squeezing it tightly, one hand holding it, hoisting her up onto him off the ground, the other slipping up her back.

Her hands, wrapped around his head, gripping at his hair and pressing him to her, slipped down to his neck, one working its way down his back, the other holding his neck.

He manoeuvred them towards the wall, her back pressed against the flower patterned wallpaper, her legs wrapped around his waist. A hand reached back to un-do her bra and was then put firmly back on his back, nails dragged lightly across the bare skin.

His mouth slid off hers and onto her neck as she arched her back, panting, lips parted, breasts thrust forward, thighs pressed against him, rubbing herself against him.

He delicately bit the skin, receiving a light moan and a sigh as she dug her nails into his shoulder blade.

He pressed his hand against her stomach, sliding it lower, slipping a thumb under her pants, pulling them down.

He then grabbed his wand from the bookcase next to them that he'd purposefully left it on and cut through the material, throwing the underwear on to the floor next to them.

He rubbed his fingers around the edge of her, his thumb gliding over her opening. He cupped his hand over her and pressed gently, releasing a moan of pleasure that reverberated through his body from the point on his neck where her lips where attached.

She pressed herself forward onto his hand, but he took it away.

"We had a deal." He whispered, grinning.

She nodded, straight faced as she put her feet back on the ground before falling to her knees. She stroked his ass, before gripping it tightly, fingers pressing ever so slightly into his hole, sending a shudder through him.

She licked him and them took him in her mouth, sucking him, licking her way up and down as she'd been taught.

She pressed herself onto him, her usually gentle hands squeezing him hard, one hand going underneath, and the other dipping inside of him. He moaned, leaning his arms against the wall, his body bent over her as she drew his come from him.

Once she'd finished, she ran her tongue up his body toward his mouth, spreading his taste across him.

He reached for her again, pulling her tighter, twisting one of her nipples so she gave a tiny scream of pleasure.

She pulled him closer as she moved away from the wall, pushing him onto her bed and then squealing as he pulled her on top of him.

She giggled and knelt on top of him, doing nothing but staring into his eyes.

Then she reached her head down slowly to kiss him. He craned his head up to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back, keeping it light and teasing.

His hands roamed over her body, brushing her skin softly teasing her in response to her kisses.

One of his hands reached lower than the other, brushing against her clit making her moan into his mouth as she deepened the kiss.

He pulled his hand away when moved her head back.

She glared at him as he smirked up at her.

She moved forward and kissed him, lips moving together, tongue surging forward to explore his mouth and he rolled them so that he was on top of her all without breaking the kiss.

She wrapped her legs back around him and moved her lips back to meet his as his hand wandered, reaching down and sliding a long finger into her with ease, her moistness guiding him to where she needed him, causing a sharp intake of breath and a sigh as he began rubbing her from the inside.

His other hand that had been massaging her nipples so gently for the past few minutes gave one last sharp squeeze and left her breasts. He trailed his nails down her body before reaching her ass which he grabbed, pulling her tighter to him.

His long and painfully erect penis brushing against the hairs over where they both wanted it to be.

He guided it into place and then stopped.

She broke their kiss and looked at him again, one of her hands cupping his cheek.

She kissed him gently once before pushing herself down onto him.

They moaned together and moved together, riding out the uncomfortable first time gently, slowly to begin with but gradually speeding up to the point where she found it difficult not to scream.

He closed his eyes and drove deeper into her with each thrust, forcing wave upon wave of pleasure over her.

When she finally came she let out one long loud scream, feeling him thrust inside her as he spilled his own come, moaning.

He pushed into her three more times, pulling back further each time before finally leaving her. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes for a few seconds before moving to collapse on the bed next to her.

"Fucking hell Black."

"Really? I thought it was rather nice."

Lily laughed and turned to rest against his side, but he moved away quickly.

"What?"

"No cuddling."

"Oh yeah? So you're just going to love me and leave me then are you?"

"Yes. That was the deal and that's what I'm sticking to."

"Hmm. Speaking of sticking, I think all your come has made my legs stick together. I can't seem to open them again."

"I'm really the wrong person to help you with that. Why don't you get James to lick them apart later?"

"Oh god no, I'm going to have to shower before I see him. There's no way I'm contaminating him with your insides deary."

"I am clean you know."

"I do know that, it's just I highly doubt he wants to be kissing me and tasting you."

"True. Bathrooms through there. Go clean up you dirty slut."

"Yes sir. And Sirius? Thanks for the tutoring session."


End file.
